When Cold Meets Warm
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Toshiro is a recent transfer to Karakura High, and he is sick and tire of all the girls swooning all over him. All he wants is some peace and quiet. Perhaps stare into the sky (a lot) and find tranquility. What he didn't expect, was a companion. Rated K due to sweetness. ONE-SHOT Genre: School Life, Friendship and Slice of Life.


**When Cold Meets Warm**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Toshiro Hitsugaya. An odd fellow that recently transferred to Karakura High School. Since his arrival, he was the attention of all the girls in the class. They could come up to him during free period to talk to him and ask if he would like to eat with them.

He would refuse each time without a beat as he ate his simple meal; a melon bread along with a carton of milk. None of the boys shared the girls' enthusiasm so he was let to his own device as he stared into oblivion. How bored was he, staring to the birds that passed by or the small critters climbing the tree nearby. Not at all. He found it amusing as the clouds hovered in the sky. A pastime he took up was to stare at the sky during his free period. He found that the school allowed students to eat up at the rooftop, but Toshiro merely went to skygaze. How relaxing.

The breeze felt nice as it tugged on his bangs of snow white hair. Part of him wished the wind could drag him away. Go where the wind demanded and none would ever bother him. If only that was possible.

"Um... are you alright?" Asked a voice.

The void that Toshiro created was then shattered by the lone voice of a newcomer. Her voice was light despite its destructive power to bring him back to their plane. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at the two orbs that resembled the sun. They were bright and light. He found them warm before adjusting his sight to the whole picture. A girl with auburn hair in the form of two pigtails stared into his eyes. She had a puzzling look on her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"Just fine." Toshiro found himself saying before turning to his side. His used his arm to cushion his head as he tried to return to that peace and tranquil state.

"You shouldn't be sleeping here. You might catch a cold." Spoke the girl once again.

And again, he was back to their world. "I don't get cold easily" Was all he said as he remained how he was.

Nothing. For a moment, Toshiro found himself feeling the sense of victory showering all over him. As he let out a sigh of relief, he felt something hovering over his chest. Opening his eyes and turning his head, he found a jacket cast all over him. A girl's jacket.

"Here, in case you get cold." A girl said as she smiled.

Toshiro had enough. He gave the girl enough subtle hints, but apparently they weren't enough. A frontal approach was in order.

"Don't you get that I want to be left alone." He said firmly as the girl prepared herself a spot to eat. She took out a small blanket and sat over it. Taking out her bentou, she asked if he wanted any.

"I made it myself." She added. The food indeed looked good, not mentioning the delicious aroma that began picking his nose.

"You're annoying." He said before planting himself on his behind and dropping the jacket beside her. He looked closely at the assortments. He simply picked out a wiener cut in the form of a cute squid. Examining the food, he turned to the girl to give one last look before eating it. It was good. He found no reason to tell her that as he dropped down on the blanket. He stared into the sky, leaving the girl to eat on her own. The sky continued to drag the clouds to and away from him. Part of the activity was the envy he felt for not being a cloud. A cloud that could just drift away. He could travel to all the places, but never really be doing anything. How nice would that be.

When the bell rang, Toshiro awoke, only to find himself covered by the girl's jacket. He turned to see the girl watching him with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Honestly, yes. But the girl didn't have to know that, right? Blinking his eyes, he answered. "Who knows."

That was the first day and soon after, the same thing would happen again. He would go up the staircase leading to the rooftop, only to find the girl there. She had the blanket set up as she sat down. Seeing him, she patted the space beside her. As if an obedient dog, he walked toward her and sat down.

This time, he ate two onigiris. Upon eating them, he would drop down and returned his sight on the clouds. They were like his friends. Communication was nonverbal, but that was alright. They all got the message as neither one found any reason to talk. Then again, the girl can be talkative when she wanted to be.

"Um...do you like staring at the sky?"

"Yes." He found no reason to deny her that response. She fed him and was nice to him. Then again, maybe it was a facade of some sort. The moment he let his guard down, she would pounce on him like all the other girls he met in the school. What was the old saying he heard from his step mom?

 _The way to a man's heart, is through his stomach._

Rubbish. What a total nonsense. After a few minutes, he felt some movements. Assuming she was about to place her jacket over him, he awaited. Nothing. There was nothing but total silence. Just the way he liked it. So why was that annoying to him? Turning his head, he lifted the blinds covering his eyes. There beside him was the girl, lying down on her back with her eyes closed. She had a happy expression as she kept at it.

"This is nice…" She whispered. Toshiro was baffled. For a moment, it felt like someone actually gets it. With the moment passing by, like a cloud, he resumed. He relaxed his body once again and allowed the wind to blow through his body as the sun shined down.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Yeah."

"I'm Yuzu by the way."

"Toshiro."

The two laid down with their eyes closed as they both drifted with the clouds.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Short Story**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **It has certainly been a while since I last wrote a HitsuXYuzu fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed this small bit. I found it amusing and perhaps peaceful? Should I write a sequel? Or leave it as an one-shot? Let me know!-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
